


late nights and unplanned confessions

by Themaagoo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Will is drunk, drunk, drunk feelings, drunk solangelo, nico is sober and embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themaagoo/pseuds/Themaagoo
Summary: In hindsight, leaving the front door unlocked at four am was asking for trouble, but that wasn’t going to help Nico now. Right now he had to deal with this fucking idiot from next door who was currently spilling over his designated half of the sofa, and talking very loudly while doing it.in other words, Will is drunk and has wandered into the wrong apartment. it's all short fluff here kiddos, a one-shot I found lingering in my drafts hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	late nights and unplanned confessions

In hindsight, leaving the front door unlocked at four am was asking for trouble, but that wasn’t going to help Nico now. Right now he had to deal with this fucking idiot from next door who was currently spilling over his designated half of the sofa, and talking very loudly while doing it.

Honestly, this really wasn’t how Nico had pictured his and Will’s first longer-than-five-sentences conversation going. They had spoken before, but just neighbourly stuff, mixed up mail, noise apologies (granted those came mostly from Will, whose brother played the saxophone), the usual.

Right now Will was drunkenly talking about taxis and the flute that his father got him when he was ten, and Nico’s pizza still hadn’t arrived.

“you’re so pretty, have I ever told you how pretty you are?” Will murmurs, cutting off his last rambling sentence. Nico hesitates, not sure what to do. A quick glance confirms that yes, Will _is_ attempting eye contact, and seems to be looking for a response. He can feel the blood rushing to his ears, and despite knowing that the other boy is drunk and will remember none of this, he still hopes that his jacket and the dim lighting covers him enough that his crimson blush isn’t visible.

“I don’t believe you’ve said,” Nico stutters out, his eyes darting everywhere but the boy’s eyes, which were uncomfortably close. His eyes… his nose… his lips, gods his lips…

“You’re really pretty,” Will is so close that Nico can literally taste the alcohol. And _god_ if he hasn’t thought about this before. But Nico shakes his head.

“You’re drunk,” he whispers, pulling away. He hadn’t realised how close he had lent in until now.

Solace, however, seemed to have no respect for how hard that Nico was trying not to do something that Will would regret come morning. Solace in fact now seemed to be taking a nap on Nico’s lap. Goddamnit.

Nico sighs, giving up on getting the boy out of his apartment that night. He sinks into his seat and hears the door open again. He groans, cradling his head in his hands. He half hopes that this time it is a serial killer. Anything to get him out of an awkward conversation in the morning. Seconds later someone in a red cap sticks their head around the doorway.

“Pizza delivery, instructions said to come right in.” Nico smiles and hopelessly gestures at Will, asleep on his lap, then the table. The pizza delivery guy grins at him, shoots him a sign that Nico interprets as _nice_ , and leaves the pizza on the table. As Nico hears the front door shut, he lets himself sneak a peek down at Will. He feels his stomach churn with nerves and gets the inexplicable urge to clean up the apartment. Maybe redecorate. Maybe die.

Will is unfairly attractive while passed out and drooling, and the way he’s curled up and muttering Nico’s name in his sleep is enough to make a grown man weep. the lights of Nico’s apartment that Jason had always said made him look pale and washed out were now shining off Will’s golden hair, his freckles practically glowing. Breathing a shaky breath, Nico extracts himself from the situation before things get too much to handle. Which may have been ten minutes ago.

He tucks Will into his blankets and props his head on a cushion. Will’s hair is as soft as he’s always imagined.

“Nico,” Will calls out his name, still asleep.

“Goodnight Will,” Nico whispers, barely trusting his own voice.

“G’nightbabe.”


End file.
